


Take a Week With Me

by cloud332



Category: The Heist: Monaco (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud332/pseuds/cloud332
Summary: Short story with the MC spending time with Sonia
Relationships: Sonia Alves/Main Character (The Heist: Monaco)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Take a Week With Me

**Brazil**

Sonia walked down the streets of her hometown to her old apartment. As she graciously dodged the bystanders going about the day, she was not feeling gracious to who was on the line with her. “Ms. Devons, you must understand with Ansel Crane he was… Yes. Yes, I understand! Thank you for your time!” She annoyingly rubbed the bride of her nose in annoyance. Sonia entered her complex building in silence completely in thought about her next job. Sonia’s apartment was well organized and clean she was proud of how far she’s come in her career even if she’s hit a snag.

She placed her keys on the glass table and began walking towards her bedroom, but with her keen hearing she heard movement. Coming from the kitchen she slowly reached into a purse and pulled out her pistol. Her body pressed against the wall with precise stealth as she heard the footsteps disappear she quickly pivoted her body into the doorframe and was met at the same time by a body somewhat larger yet familiar as they grabbed the pistol and aimed it to the floor, “That’s a rude way to treat a guest, no?”

Sonia’s eyes widened at the voice and looked at the familiar face, “Its, _you_!” She said half shocked and the other half was rather happy as she dropped her pistol and leaned up to kiss the _thief._ All thoughts from her day cleared from her mind as she felt the soft lips against hers. Sonia was pressed against the wall as her lips were still being assaulted, she felt the fabric of her shirt getting bunched by the sly hands of Y/N. Sonia pulled away her face scarlet and her wavy hair became disheveled.

“I’m guessing you missed me.” You teased Sonia as her eyes began to focus again. She retaliated with a playful slap to the arm as she bit her lip,

Sonia reached back to kiss them, “I did. You’ve been gone for over a year.” you sighed and fixed your hair as you walked back towards the kitchen.

“I was going to surprise you with dinner…” You said gesturing as Sonia noticed the array of different ingredients. Sonia bit her lip.

“Are you going for a domestic lifestyle?” She teased causing a snort coming from the refrigerator.

“For you. I will consider it.” You said with a smug look. Sonia’s face turned red and moved a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Sonia let out a cough as she sat down at the dining table, “I didn’t know you knew how to cook. Let alone know what ingredients are.” You rose your eyebrow in a questioning look

“Fuck you.” You said in a teased voice causing Sonia to smile. “I actually missed you. I also may have been keeping tabs on you.” You admitted pouring themselves a glass of scotch and taking a long swig.

“So, like spying on me?” Sonia asked as you expertly cut vegetables and placed them in the waste bin keeping your workstation. Sonia hated to admit it, but the way you were focused on cooking was rather attractive.

“I confess that…” Before you were able to answer your phone began vibrating, “Hey, Rye. What’s up? You know where I’m at. Right? Ok… Watch what on Netflix?” When you lowered the phone, you looked at Sonia, “He wants us to watch _Money Heist_.”

“Oh, sure. We can eat out in the living room. I don’t have any plans for the next couple of days.” Hinting at more than one thing. She began to walk over to you. “We also have a lot to catch up.” She whispered. You immediately stopped whatever you were doing and began to assault Sonia’s lips once again. Causing her to lean against the countertop and letting you to deepen the kiss. Sonia groaned and yelped as she you lifted her figure onto surface. The both of you knocked everything onto the ground or was immediately moved out the vicinity as you attacked each other “Are we getting take-out?” She asked.

“All this fresh ingredients getting thrown out because of your lust.”

“Shut up and take me right here.” She whispered

**About a week later…**

The two of you sat on the sofa comfortably finishing Season 3 of Money Heist, “I still can’t believe our relationship is a dynamic for the Professor and Raquel’s.” Sonia sighed as she held her scotch with a loose hand. Her feet was on her your lap as you rubbed the soles absentminded. Sonia looked over at you with longing. This whole week she spent with you was nothing but a dream. No worries about getting shot at, no jobs to worry about, just fun and laughter. Sonia was sporting a black tank-top and blue sweats as she took another swig of her drink.

“Let us be honest, Sonia. Our cat and mouse was way more intriguing and not to mention rather fun.” You began causing Sonia to smile at the memory, “I can’t believe I guessed your drink right.”

“It was cute.”

“Oh, was it cute?”

“You couldn’t resist my charms. Also, it was well worth it.” With quick motions Sonia straddled your hips with a smug grin.

“I think you couldn’t resist my charms.” She whispered as she placed her lips on yours. Sonia would bite your lower lip and dragged it out. “This whole week has been nice.” She said softly,

“I’m glad to relieve you of your stress. I do owe you for not ratting us out.” You whispered back as you found her sweet spot on her neck causing her to swear in Portuguese.

“Yeah, you really do.” Sonia answered as she forgot about the Netflix show and was consumed by lust. You spent the next couple of minutes focusing on each other. However, an insistent buzzing sound came from a phone. Sonia was ignoring it, but you sighed and reluctantly grabbed your phone.

“Hey, Rye.” You answered and for a moment your body sagged at the call. Sonia saw it and got off your lap knowing what was about to happen. “Yeah, I’ll catch flight there now… Yup, see you soon.” You said looking at Sonia. “I left you a card with a potential job as Valtoria’s Head of Security. Pulled a favor from a friend.” Sonia sighed and nodded, “If you ever want to come see me.” Grabbing a different phone from your suitcase and placed it on the table. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah… Soon.” She said smiling as her face slowly went to her professional. You walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I still owe you a properly cooked dinner.” You whispered seeing her smile return even if it was brief. That was all you needed before heading to the private airport.

**Unlock The Heist: Cordonia Series: 30 Kudos**


End file.
